1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission system for vehicles, and more particularly, to a gear shift that allows for shift operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gear shift is used to change the gear ratio to keep the rotational speed of the engine constant based on the speed of the vehicle. The driver operates the gear shift to change the gear ratio of the gear box. The gear shift gives the driver distinctive detent feeling during shifting between the ranges to allow the driver to recognize it.
The shift modes of the transmission systems may be categorized into a manual shift mode in which the driver adjusts the ranges, and an automatic shift mode in which the ranges are automatically adjusted in accordance with the speed when the driver selects the drive mode (D). Along with them, a sports mode type transmission system is being used which is capable of performing manual shifting as well as automatic shifting in a single transmission system. The sports mode type transmission system is equipped with a manual gear shift as well as an automatic gear shift to allow the vehicle to be normally driven in the automatic shifting mode, and to allow the driver to perform manual shifting by shifting up and down the gear shift.
A gear shift having a knob disposed at one end thereof is exposed to the inside of the vehicle to allow a driver to perform shifting operation. A floor-type gear shift that is installed between the center fascia and the console box of a vehicle is commonly used. The floor-type gear shift, however, makes it more difficult for passengers to move within the interior of the vehicle, and the space inside the vehicle is prevented from being efficiently utilized. Accordingly, it is less desirable for recreational vehicles (RVs).
Therefore, a column-type gear shift has been recently developed, which is installed at the column of the steering wheel instead of the floor between a driver's seat and a front passenger seat. The column-type gear shift liberates valuable interior space of the vehicle and allows for efficient space utilization of the vehicle.
When a vehicle is turned off at a mode other than the park (P)-mode, the driver is required to change the gear shift to the P-mode for subsequent driving, which is inconvenient. Accordingly, gear shifts provide a function of automatically returning to the P-mode when the vehicle is turned off at a mode other than the P-mode. In doing so, the feeling generated when the gear shift is automatically returned to the P-mode causes unnecessary noise and/or abrasion.
Since a column-type gear shift is installed at a narrower space than a floor-type gear shift, the components for shifting and returning are required to be installed in a limited space. Under the circumstances, it is required to avoid unnecessary operational feeling from occurring when the gear shift is returned to the P-mode, and to reduce the installation space for components for shifting and returning, which is as small as that of the column-type gear shift.